Hot
by Natural Born Charmer
Summary: Now you're in and you can't get out...


**Author's Notes: **

Ok, just so you know… this is my first song-fic after a long time. This is also my first fanfic here in the OHSHC fandom. It might get confusing because it switches point of view for three of times.

This song is called "Hot" by Avril Lavigne, although the lyrics are written in a girl's perspective, I wrote most of it in the twins' point of view, just because I think it fits their feelings more. I guess it helps if you listen to the song while reading, but… hey, do whatever you want. But please do enjoy yourselves.

**Warning:** To those who extremely hate "pointless fluff"… this fic is filled with it, and there also might be some OOCness ahead. So if you don't like those, there's always a thing called… oh, I don't know… the "Back" button…? _USE IT. _Da?

**Disclaimer:** I neither own the characters of the OHSHC nor the lyrics of the song "Hot."

**Summary:** "Now you're in and you can't get out…" Twins x Haruhi

- - - - - - - - - -

**Hot**

Hikaru's POV

_You're so good to me, baby, baby… _

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru," Haruhi pointed me, then my twin who stood next to me.

I remember the first time we played the "Who is Hikaru?" game with her, she got it right. I thought it was just beginner's luck. The second time…? Nah, she got lucky again. Third time…? Ok, she's the luckiest person in the world, but then the fourth, fifth, sixth, et cetera, et cetera. She _always_ gets it right. I lost count now. I forgot at which point I started to admire her. She's like a drug, before I knew it, I'm craving for her. I longed for her attention, or maybe… _just maybe_… even her love. Little did I know that she wanted us the way we want her.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

"She's here, Hikaru," I heard Kaoru whisper. I looked up and saw her walking in the Host Club Room nonchalantly. We quickly stood on either side of her; Kaoru on the right and me on her left, we dragged her to the Third Music Room's walk-in closet where we keep all our costumes. She protested as we took her to our hiding place. Typical Haruhi! But she stopped once Kaoru closed the door.

"You guys... I told you not to..."

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

Haruhi stopped mid-scold when Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face on her neck. She closed her eyes for a second before her arms reached out for me. Her big brown eyes looked into my hazel ones, and we stayed like that for a moment before I heard the Third Music Room's door opening, footsteps were followed by Tono's incessant chattering, and Hunny's cheerful and childish "Yay's!"

_I wanna drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

Once I heard the noise outside, I pushed the two of them into a corner, behind all the expensive dresses with big skirts, pink ribbons, white laces, and red frills. I was hidden in the darkness with just the two most important people in my life.

I looked back into Haruhi's eyes, smiled, closed my eyes, and kissed her. A soft, gentle kiss at first, but then intensified as her slender arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I put my hands on the wall where Kaoru leaned, kissing Haruhi's neck. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla and everything sweet and perfect.

_I wanna stay this way forever,_

_I'll say it loud_

"Haruhi," I murmured, surprised at how low and husky my voice sounded.

"Yeah?" Was her only reply as Kaoru's hands traveled up and down her thighs.

_Now you're in, and you can't get out..._

"You're ours now," I said, before crushing my lips into hers again.

Kaoru's POV

_Chorus:_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_You're so good to me, baby, baby..._

_You're so good to me, baby, baby..._

When Hikaru and I realized that Haruhi really could tell us apart, the first thing that popped into my head was the question I asked Hikaru a long time ago. What happens if someone actually did tell us apart? He dismissed it of course, he told me it was impossible as he held my hand tightly—afraid to let go. But here we are now… locked in a closet with the only person that's important to us.

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

"Haruhi," I called meekly. I smiled when she finally turn around to face me. I gently kissed her, my fingertips caressing her soft cheeks which sent shivers down my spine. I'm convinced that I can make her happy, and I'll be sure to do it with all that I have. I'll be her personal genie in a bottle and she can have more than three wishes.

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

I want to take her all around the world. I want to take her to a place where she doesn't have to do anything. All she has to do is to stay there and be with us.

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

I want to hear you say that you love us. Need us. Want us. I want you to promise that you would stay… forever.

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

Haruhi pulled away from our kiss. We smiled at each other before I started kissing her neck again. Whatever she wants to do, I'll let her do it because…

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

I called her name again, my trail of kisses stopped as I looked into her eyes. "Hikaru's right, you know," I whispered and Hikaru nodded, nibbling her earlobe. "You're ours now..." I proclaimed. Haruhi just smiled as she entwined her fingers with mine. "Yeah, I know,"

Haruhi's POV

_Chorus:_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_You're so good to me, baby, baby..._

_You're so good to me, baby, baby..._

I looked at the two, giving them my sweetest smile; it is a smile that I give only for them. Each of my hand held theirs' and we sat quietly in the closet. We listened to the loud noises coming from the Host Club Room. We were late. We can hear Tamaki-senpai acting out in the room, looking for me: "his precious daughter"; he thought that the twins had kidnapped me and sold me to the black market as a slave.

Then, we heard Renge's "high-power motor" springing up from the ground, screaming that Tamaki's "undying love" for me will eventually bring us back together.

_Kiss me gently_

I gave both a kiss, and they kissed me back with equal fervor. "Haruhi…" Hikaru started, his grip on my hands tightening as he tries to force words that he couldn't say out of his mouth.

_Always I know_

I just smiled. I already know what they want to tell me. I'm not in the mood to poke fun at them. I'll just make them say it some other time. Smiling, I nodded to show them that I understood, and I cupped Hikaru's cheek into my hands.

_Hold me… love me_

I sighed happily in their arms. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, but I couldn't tell if it were Hikaru's or Kaoru's. There is another pair of arms on my shoulders, holding me tightly. All of our limbs are tangled up into a tight embrace that I felt that I am one with them. This feeling of being one with them is different, or maybe even weird, but definitely not unwelcome. Apart from having this feeling of being with them, I also felt safe and loved.

_Don't ever go_

The death of my mother flashed before my eyes. And the happy feelings were soon replaced by this unwanted feeling of emptiness inside me.

I don't want to admit it, but I hated being left alone – especially by the people I love most. I know my father has always been there for me after the death of my mother, but he works all the time that I don't want to bother him with all these stupid feelings that I have.

"Don't leave me… okay?" I asked. I felt a bit embarrassed at my vulnerability, but they only tightened their arms around me, promising me that they would never leave. I smiled, completely satisfied to be in their arms.

_Chorus:_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_You're so good to me, baby, baby..._

_You're so good to me, baby, baby..._

**The End.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**More notes from the author: **

Done! I've never written so much fluff like that before! Wow… it feels weird! Well, I know it's not the best out there, but like I said before, I've never written a song-fic for quite a while now.

I apologize now for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not very good with those. I'm sorry, also, for any OOCness whatsoever.

Thanks for reading. A review would be very much appreciated. _NO FLAMES _but I do accept _NICE _constructive criticisms. Ok, ta-ta!

_(Improved and edited: 09/08/08)_


End file.
